


From Behind These Eyes

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ‘Yesterday is Tomorrow’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Behind These Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some fleeting Season 6 spoilers.

Amy will never get accustomed to being the butt of time’s jokes. This experience might even compare to missing her daughter’s entire childhood in the blink of an eye.

She knows too well what’s coming when the dreaded moment cycles around again. She’s desperate to stop Rory from stepping off the footpath, but neither her limbs nor her lips will move. As she has for countless days in a row, she watches helplessly as the car hits. 

It’s no consolation that when she wakes up tomorrow Rory will be fine. That just means she’ll have to witness this _again_ hours later as a prisoner in her body, a puppet, acting out the same horrific events every day.

The Doctor has repeatedly instructed her not to trust in him, but she has no choice. The alternative is believing he _won’t_ come save them from this. That’s more than she can bear.


End file.
